Tandré
Tandré, é um casal formado por Tori Vega e André Harris, ( T'ori e '''André ' ) é um dos casais mais reconhecidos nesta comunidade. Os dois têm sido melhores amigos desde que se conheceram no episódio piloto e foram muito próximos, desde então. Eles muitas vezes dependem um do outro para apoiar em situações apertadas. Tandre é um dos cinco casais mais apoiados - [[Bade|'Bade ']]('''B/eck e J/'ade'), [[Cade|'Cade ']](C'/at e J/'ade), [[Bori|'Bori']] (B'/eck e T/'ori), e [[Cabbie|'Cabbie ']](Ca/t e Ro/'bbie') - e tem muitos fãs dedicados. Tori muitas vezes olha Andre aparentemente como surpresa e admiração. Tandré Moments '1ª Temporada' Piloto *Tori sabia antes que qualquer outra pessoa que André era estudante da Hollywood Artes (não incluindo sua irmã Trina). *Os dois se conheceram durante os primeiros três minutos do episódio piloto. Trina apresenta Tori à André, seu parceiro da grande apresenteção. Os dois imediatamente se tornaram amigos nos cinco primeiros dias enquanto Trina e André se preparava para a Grande Apresentação. *Na primeira cena, quando André coloca sua mochila no chão, ele olha para Tori com uma expressão que diz: "Ei, menina bonita". *Tori diz a André que ele é um pianista fantástico *Tori traz uma bebida pra Andre. *Tori diz para Trina que ela devia deixar Andre tocar mais rápido, assim como ele queria. *Quando Trina e André estão ensaiando, Tori está olhando para André. *Na versão estendida, quando Tori é colocado atrás da tela para colocar o seu vestido, André tenta segui-la, mas é interrompido por Lane. *Após Trina cantar uma linha de Make It Shine, Andre perguntou para Tori se ela tinha aspirina, e Tori lhe deu uma mão cheia disso. *Na Grande Apresentação, Tori diz Olá para a avó da Andre, antes de ser chamado nos bastidores por causa do inchaço da língua de sua irmã. *Quando Trina não pode realizar sua Performance, André ofereceu Tori para se apresentar no lugar de Trina, dizendo que ela conhecia a música e a coreografia. *Na primeira tentativa de Tori fugir, André teve de ir buscá-la e leva-la para trocar de roupa. *Quando o diretor empurrou ela para o palco, ela fez uma última tentativa de escapar, mas foi empurrado de volta ao palco, e André lhe deu um olhar tranquilizador. *Depois da performance, ela e André abraçaram. *André diz que Tori é muito talentosa. *Andre tenta falar pra Jade não jogar café no cabelo de Tori. *No primeiro dia da escola, ela ve Andre na sala de Improvisação e senta ao lado dele. *Depois de Jade derramar café na cabeça de Tori, ela sai da aula para chamar sua mãe e Andre vai atrás dela *Ele diz que ela é especial. Que ela é fantástica, e que ela pertence a Hollywood Artes. *Durante o Improviso de Alfabeto, após André diz que algo mordeu seu dedo do pé, Tori caminha para ficar ao lado dele. ''A Cena do Passáro '' *Durante todo o episódio, refere-se que André quer que Tori seje o personagem principal em uma Peça, a razão pela qual ela precisava completar a cena do pássaro. *No início do episódio, Andre ajuda Tori a colocar suas coisas no Armario. *Quando Sikowitz joga uma bola na Tori e diz que precisa falar com ela, André deseja boa sorte pra ela. *Tori pergunta se André saiu da aula de balé. ''Luta no Palco *Quando Tori esta tentando fazer Rush parar e lutar com Beck (Não sabendo que era uma luta Falsa) André é o unico que tira ela do Rush. *Quando Tori, André, e Cat estão almoçando e Tori esta expressando o quanto ela esta com medo da Jade bater nela de verdade, André tenta garantir que ela vai ficar bem. *Andre estava, provavelmente, tentando impressionar Tori quando ele estava mostrando suas habilidades com a Trompa. *Quando todo mundo esta prestando atenção na Jade, após Tori ser acusado de bater nela, André fica ao lado dela. *Mais tarde, quando ele vê Jade no salão e descobre que seu olho roxo era falso, Jade diz para ele não contar a ninguém, especialmente à Tori. Ele diz que não vai, e depois de uma pausa, ele sai correndo e gritando o nome da Tori, enquanto Jade persegue ele tentando fazê-lo parar. A Canção da Semana do Níver *Quando Tori esta tentando achar um presente pra Trina, André se oferece como voluntario (junto com Robbie e Cat). Quando o grupo esta almoçando, tentando achar um presente, Tori e André estão sentado perto um do outro. Quando Tori pergunta a ele oque dar pra trina, ele diz "Queijo"; ela olha com um olhar esquisito e ele fala, " A gente não vai comprar queijo" *Naquela noite, Tori convida André na casa dela para ele dar opinião do presente que ela comprou pra Trina; Ela comprou botas. Quando ele chama as botas de "Sapatos", Tori da um tapa atras da cabeça dele. André respondeu: "Eu não acredito que você me bateu!" *Quando Trina compra as mesmas botas que ela comprou pra Trina, André sugere que ela escreva uma canção para sua irmã. *Quando André canta para Tori a Letra " Você pode ser maluca, mas eu disse recentemente que '''Te amo ?' e você precisa saber que você é o motivo . . . daddada." Quando André canta a parte Eu te amo na canção, ele olha para Tori. ''Jade Termina com Beck *Quando André e Beck estão sentado na mesa lá fora, ela se senta ao lado de André ao invés do Beck. *Quando André olha para a foto de Beck e Vahn Alyssa, Tori se inclina perto dele para olhar também. *Quando Tori olha para Jade sentada sozinha, ela olha para André com um olhar que diz "nós devemos sentar com ela." Rapidamente ele se recusa e tenta fugir, mas ela pega na mochila dele e ele desiste e decide se sentar. *Quando andré diz que Alisa Vaughn é gata, Tori olha com um olhar estranho para André, possivelmente um sinal de ciúme. *Durante todo o episódio, Tori está tentando fazer Beck e Jade voltarem o namoro. Se ela realmente gostava de Beck, ela não teria ajudado a Jade e teria aproveitado da situação. *Ambos, André e Tori ajudam seus amigos com os seus problemas, e ambos fazem um bom trabalho. Tori a Zumbi *Tori e André estão ensaiando as músicas para a peça na sua sala. André diz para ela cantar a música como uma cantora de jazz e quando ela pergunta 'por que' ele diz, "Por que eu quero". *André continua tocando a música, enquanto Tori está removendo a mascára de monstro. *Quando Cat chega para maquiar Tori ela lhe pede para ser sua assistente,e ele sai. Em seguida, ele volta trazendo a pizza mesmo que havia uma possibilidade que Cat poderia pedir mais ajuda dele. Robarazzi *Quando Jade diz a ela para ver o vídeo mais recente de Robbie no TheSlap, Tori clica na janela do The Slap que já está aberto e mostra o vídeo do perfil do André, o que significa que ela deve ter assistido. *Quando o celular da Tori toca, é a música que André escreveu para ela quando ela precisava de um presente para a semana de niver da Trina. *André e Tori, ambos, concordam que Cat deve se livrar do catalago da Sky Story's. Sobrevivência no Calor *At the beginning of the episode when André walks over to the group sitting at the table and greets them, Tori gives a flirty wave. *When they're trapped in the RV and are sharing a cap of the water Trina hadn't drank yet, Tori passes it to André after her turn. She puts her head on his shoulder when he unwillingly passes it on to Robbie. *When they all start to lose hope that Cat will come back anytime soon, André suggests everyone sing to lighten the mood. Making everyone protest saying it's stupid. But Tori starts singing "Make It Shine" and André joins her. Eventually everyone starts singing and Cat walks in. *Once they get out, Beck and André run to get everyone water from the cooler in the truck. André tosses one to Tori before he even opens his. Much like what Beck did for Jade. Wi-Fi no Céu *Trina asked Tori "What is ''chiz?, to which Tori replied "Andre thinks it's a German sausage." She never did give her own opinion on what it is, possibling preferring Andre's opinions above her own. *Andre didn't hang up himself. His grandmother broke the computer screen causing techincal difficulties, so he sort of never hung up in the first place. *André made a joke to Tori. *André and Tori are the first one to talk in the 4-way video chat, Between Beck, Cat, Tori and André. She specifically looked to see if he was on. *When Beck, Cat, and Andre are using a clockwise effect, Tori says "André focus!" *André teased Tori when the little boy said she was hot. ''The Great Ping Pong Scam *When Tori demanded to know why they started "Fake Ping Pong", Andre was the first to suggest they tell her. Showing that he believes that she is a valuable member to their group of friends and deserves to know. *At the end of the episode, Tori and André perform "Tell Me That You Loved Me".Throughout the performance, the two of them exchange warm glances and constantly smile at each other, much like those individuals who are twitterpated or smitten. *Whenever André wasn't looking down at the piano, he was looking at Tori. *Tori places her hand on André's shoulder during the performance and he smiles widely at this. *At the end of the performance, Tori and André look directly in the other's eyes, smiling widely. *Tori lies on the piano and while singing, she stared into Andre's eyes. *At the beginning of the song Andre seems to be in deep thought and slightly sad. This might mean he's sad that Tori doesn't love him. [[Freak the Freak Out|Freak the Freak Out'' ]] *Tori texts Andre telling him to watch Trina for her, she could have texted anyone else, but she texted Andre. When he gets this texts he is excited to tell Beck that it's Tori. Website Hints * On TheSlap, they've posted pics of each other. *Also on TheSlap, is a picture of the two that is the second most liked. Behind the Beck and Tori pic, however, the Tandré picture was put up a few days after the Bori one. *For the music video Make It Shine, on TheSlap everyone added someone to the list of people in the video, or "slapped" them in the video. André "slapped" Tori in the video. *On TheSlap, in the first "Tori Takes Request" video, André is with Tori at her house. They are sitting on the couch and he starts sniffing her and getting closer to her, asking if she was wearing a new perfume. She says she ate a salad with zesty ranch and he says, "I knew it." They go on with the video and André reads her the comments. He reads one by Jade and then one asking her to pour ketchup on her feet. She refuses and he tells her she should do it. When she finally agrees to it, he pours the ketchup on her feet. She complains saying it isn't performing and he turns on music and tells her to make her feet dance that way it is. She does and André dances along with the music too; they both laugh as the video ends. *On Nick.com there is a picture of them that leads to the "About" section. *On TheSlap André had Tori's help making his video. *André calls wearing a purple sweatshirt, hanging with Tori and pointing at salt a "perfect day". *In level three of Beck and Jade's RV racer, they race Tori and André to the finish. *In the pic where it shows Tori and Andre together at the big showcase, he says, "I could get used to this" Dan Schneider Hints In the Fun Facts for "Tori the Zombie" Dan wrote, "Everyone who works on Victorious loved the whole run where André is making Tori sing like an old jazz singer. It was really cute and fun to watch!" Fanship and Ship Representation Most Bade shippers ship Tandré as well and vice versa. This most likely being, because both pairings could corrospondingly happen in the show without causing the sinking of ether ship. Among a few common reasons for the co-shipping, is that Tandre and Bade fans consider the Bori ship to be boring and cliché. Other reasons include the fans that prefer the 'best friends to couple' dynamic or they find Bade to be a unique and appealing couple, so they ship Tandré so as not to rival them. Both Team Bade and Team Tandré seemingly tend to stand together against the Bori ship. Fã Representação Abaixo está uma lista de Representação dos fãs de Tandré. *Cores:' Roxo', porque os dois são vistos frequentemente juntos vestindo vermelho e azul; *Número: 1''', porque sua amizade foi cumprida em seu primeiro dia na escola *Animal: '''Não Decidido *Mascote: 'Piano ' porque este é o principal instrumento de André, e que ele usa para gravar as músicas que Tori canta. *Música: Tell Me that You Love Me: Um dueto cantado por Tori e André no episódio The Great Ping Pong Scam. Músicas Tandré *Smile por Uncle Kracker *You're the Reason por Victoria Justice *Tell Me That You Love Me por Victoria Justice feat. Leon Thomas *Make It Shine por Victoria Justice *Just The Way You Are por Bruno Mars *Accidentally In Love por Counting Crows *Half of My Heart por John Mayer *My Life Would Suck Without You por Kelly Clarkson *Use Somebody por Kings of Leon *That Girl is Fierce por Love, She Wrote *Come on Get Higher por Matt Nathanson *Your Guardian Angel por The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus *The Man Who Can't Be Moved por The Script *Hey, Soul Sister por Train *Check Yes Juliet por We The Kings Videos Tandré Esta é uma lista de vídeos do casal Tandré. *Andre & Tori (Smile)="Smile" by Uncle Kracker *Tandre (Tori + Andre) Follow Me Down-Victorious="Follow Me Down" by 3Oh!3 *Tori Takes Requests #1 *I'll Never Be The Same ~ Tori/Andre *Things I'll Never Say -*Tandré* *Accidentally In Love {Varios Casais} Galeria tandre.jpg tori+andre.jpg Tandre.png TandreBigShowcase.jpg Dterb.jpg New Profile Picture (Fresh-Highlighters).jpg Badge-32-7.png Tandre11.jpg tandre21.jpg tandre31.jpg Tandre41.jpg Tandre51.jpg Tandre6.jpg Tandre7.jpg Tandre8.jpg Tandre9.jpg Tandre10.jpg Tandre11t.jpg Tandre12.jpg Tandre13.jpg Tandre14.jpg Tandre15.jpg Tandre16.jpg Tandre17.jpg Tandre18.jpg Tandre19.jpg ImagesCA3TTJCN.jpg Victoriousconflicted.jpg Tellmelove.jpg Victoriousconflicted.jpg justice-victorious-ping-pong.jpg Categoria:Casais Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Homens Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:1ª Temporada